The goal of the Center's Recruitment and Measurement Core is to support all the Center's projects through the following activities: . Recruitment of community sites for referral of older adults for subproject 0004. . Recruitment of 400 older adults admitted to and discharged from the EDs of participating hospitals for fall-related injuries for subproject 0005. . Recruitment of 150 older adults enrolled in a managed care program in Providence, RI for Project 3; . Ensuring adequate minority representation in the samples for each project; . Retention strategies for participants in subprojects 0005, 0006. . Data collection with CATI interviews for subproject 0005 + 0006; and . Data management and quality control procedures. All work will be conducted by NERI under the direction of Dr. Sharon Tennstedt. Dr. Tennstedt and NERI staff were responsible for these tasks in the current Roybal Center and therefore bring staff continuity and successful field experience with the previous Roybal intervention trials as well the NERI's extensive experiences in field studies with older, hard-to-reach, and minority populations. Use of CATI interviewing procedures will facilitate timely production of clean data files for transfer to the Data Analysis Core at BU.